


Partner Biologi

by kosmonot



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmonot/pseuds/kosmonot
Summary: “Kalian dekat?”“Siapa?”“Kau dan Isak.”“Lumayan.”





	Partner Biologi

**Author's Note:**

> Adakah di sini yang terpesona dengan senyum dan gigi taring Yousef? HIHIHIHIHI. Meskipun baru nongol 1.5 episode, tapi saya sudah kepincut sama pasangan ini—ya… enggak tahu ke depannya mau gimana tapi, sip lah hajar aja dulu. Saya butuh asupan. _Anyway_ ini fan fiksi kedua saya di _fandom_ SKAM setelah sebelumnya saya bikin EVAK dengan format _texting fic_ di akun lama H3h3h3 nanti saya akan mengarungi bahtera EVAK lagi kalau sempat.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disklaimer -** SKAM murni dimiliki oleh NRK P3 dan fan fiksi ini dibuat demi kepuasan pribadi tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

**I**

Rumah Elias adalah yang paling nyaman. Selain letaknya yang strategis karena berdekatan dengan swalayan dan kafe-kafe kecil, tempat ini juga begitu damai dan tenang. Tidak ada binatang peliharaan, orangtua yang doyan mengomel, ataupun suara ricuh dari anak kecil. Kamar Elias kedap suara, jika pintunya ditutup, musik dan teriakan sekeras apapun tidak akan terdengar ke mana-mana. Lemari es di rumahnya pun selalu terisi penuh, dan tidak ada seorangpun dari keluarganya yang akan keberatan jika mereka kehilangan satu sampai lima karton es krim dari dalam _freezer._ Akan tetapi, di atas semua itu ada satu alasan yang paling mendasar bagi Yousef untuk betah berlama-lama di tempat Elias.

Gadis ini. Adiknya Elias, namanya Sana. Entah kenapa, Yousef menganggapnya menarik. Tipikal orang yang ingin ia kenali lebih jauh karena kepribadiannya sedikit beda dari yang lain; unik, eksklusif, terbatas.

Sana tengah menaruh gelas-gelas berisi teh hangat di atas meja, persis seperti apa yang Elias perintahkan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Dari raut wajahnya jelas terlihat bahwa ia begitu membenci kegiatannya sekarang ini.

“Terima kasih, budakku,” ujar Elias santai. Duh, kadang Yousef ingin memberikan tempelengan keras di kepala plontos sahabatnya ini. “Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau habis dari mana?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Apa salahnya memberitahuku?”

Sana memutar bola mata, “Kerja kelompok dengan Isak.”

Kedua alis Elias terjinjing naik, “Isak?”

_Isak?_

“Siapa Isak?” tanya Elias lagi.

“Kautahu, kurasa kau tidak perlu mengetahui segalanya tentangku, _kakak._ ”

“Tentu saja aku harus tahu, kau itu budakku. Dasar perempuan.”

Sana mendorong pinggan kayu itu ke dada Elias kemudian meninggalkan kamar dengan marah. Empat pasang mata tengah terpicing, mendakwa Elias atas sikap kekanakan yang ditujukan pada Sana barusan. Adam mendorong bahunya pelan, “Kenapa kau terus mengatakan hal buruk itu padanya?”

“Hei, hei, aku keceplosan, oke?”

“Semua ada batasnya, Elias.” Mutta menambahkan.

“Lagipula, kenapa kau harus merecoki urusan Sana? Kau punya _sister complex_ atau apa?” Yousef mewujudkan keinginan yang ia tabung dari setengah jam lalu: menempeleng kepala Elias.

“ _Man,_ aku tidak pernah dengar soal si Isak ini. Wajar dong kalau aku merasa penasaran? Apa kalian tidak penasaran?”

 _Penasaran?_ Tentu saja Yousef penasaran. Segala hal tentang gadis itu selalu membuatnya penasaran.  Ia ingin tahu bagaimana seorang gadis seperti Sana menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah, berkomunikasi dengan guru, teman-temannya, penjual kebab di persimpangan jalan, bahkan lawan jenis yang bukan merupakan bagian dari geng-nya Elias. Tapi, Yousef tahu betul bahwa di antara dirinya dan Sana terdapat sebuah hijab yang tidak—atau belum—bisa ditembus, dan ia tidak ingin meretasnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

 

**II**

“Satu es krim rasa mangga.”

“Buat jadi dua.”

Gadis berpakaian gelap itu memutar tumitnya ke belakang, matanya membesar. “Yousef? Kau sedang apa di sini?”

“Beli es krim?” ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. “Kau?”

Sana mendecak, tetapi lekukan di pipi yang penuh itu tak lantas membuatnya jadi masam. “Sama,” jawabnya pendek. “Maksudku, kenapa kau ada di daerah sekitar sini?”

“Mikael sedang membetulkan perekam video-nya di kios elektronik yang ada di seberang jalan sana. Aku lapar, jadi mampir ke sini dulu.”

“Apa Elias ada di sini?” Sana melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, seperti menyelidiki sesuatu dari jauh.

“ _Nope._ Hanya aku dan Mikael.”

Sepasang mata gelap itu menyipit.

“Sumpah. Cuma aku dan Mikael. Elias pergi ke toko buku.”

Sana tertawa mengejek, “ _Ngapain?_ Dia kesurupan?”

“Dia mau beli majalah mingguan kok.”

“Porno?”

Kali ini giliran Yousef yang tertawa, lantang sekali. Tidak pernah mengira jika kata itu bakal meluncur dari mulut Sana. “Entahlah. Paling-paling soal _vlogging,_ dia sedang menggeluti itu.”

Pria di balik konter memberikan pesanan mereka dalam bungkusan yang terpisah. Sana hendak membayar sendiri es krim yang dipesannya, tapi tangan Yousef menahannya. Oh, tentu saja mereka tidak bersentuhan—Yousef hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan di wajahnya.

Sana berjungkat-jungkit di atas tumitnya sendiri, matanya berputar jenaka. “Kalau begitu … aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk traktirannya.” Sana mengacungkan bungkusan di tangan kirinya seraya tersenyum lebar. Lesung pipit itu muncul lagi.

“ _No probs,”_ Yousef berkedik mungil. “Ah, Sana … habis ini kau mau ke mana?”

“Ke tempatnya Isak.”

Oh. _Oh._

**III**

Tentu saja Sana bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Maksudnya, ia bukan tipikal perempuan yang bisa bergaul secara luwes dengan laki-laki laiknya perempuan-perempuan Norwegia yang lain. Yousef tahu bahwa Sana punya komitmen yang kuat terhadap dirinya sendiri. Untuk tidak membuat banyak kontak fisik dengan lelaki, untuk tidak minum alkohol, untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar ketentuan Islam. Tapi Isak, ya, _si Isak_ ini lumayan menyita waktu Sana selama seminggu terakhir.

Biasanya mereka akan bertemu muka di rumah Elias pada pukul tiga sore, tetapi belakangan ini Sana baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya ketika jarum jam berjingkat ke angka enam.

“Sana pergi ke mana?” pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Yousef.

Elias hanya menjengitkan alis, “Tidak tahu. Dia tidak bilang mau ke mana.”

“Apa Ibumu tidak marah?” tanya Mikael. “Sana itu cewek lho.”

“Anak itu pintar sekali dalam urusan cari-cari alasan. Mamma pasti percaya dengan semua yang dikatakannya.”

Mikael terkekeh, “Aku rasa, aku tahu dia mempelajari itu dari siapa.”

 

**IV**

Lelaki itu seusia Sana. Rambutnya ikal-keriting berwarna emas, sedikit jabrik dan memanjang melewati cuping telinga. Matanya bulat dengan kelopak mata yang sedikit berat—tampangnya seperti orang mengantuk atau setengah teler, Yousef berani sumpah— tapi hidungnya cukup mancung, dan bentuk bibirnya menyerupai busur panah. Ia mengenakan anorak berwarna hijau tua yang menutupinya hingga leher juga celana hitam yang tidak dikanji.  Selama lima belas menit terakhir, mereka duduk bersila di atas karpet ruang tamu, berhadap-hadapan dan hanya dihalangi sebuah meja kopi. Lelaki asing itu mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja menggunakan pulpen, sedangkan Sana menggarisi halaman buku menggunakan _highlighter._

_Jadi, ini yang namanya Isak._

Yousef sudah berdiri di sana—di pintu kamar Elias—sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit atau lebih, mengawasi Isak;  tindak-tanduknya, setiap ucapannya, juga tatapan yang dilemparkannya pada Sana. Yousef merasakan perutnya bergejolak oleh perasaan yang tak terkatakan, seperti ada gelombang yang riuh berputar-putar di dalam sana, dan ia yakin pusaran air dalam perutnya itu baru bisa berhenti ketika ia tahu siapa Isak sebenarnya.

“Yousef? Sedang apa kau di sana?” ia bahkan tak sadar jika Sana dan Isak kini tengah memberinya tatapan ganjil.

Seketika wajah Yousef berubah warna, merah padam seakan baru meminum bensin. “Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa … aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat di mana letak bubuk kopinya.”

“Itu ada di dapur.”

“Ah—er… barusan aku mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu.”

“Biar kubantu,” Sana berdiri, dan sebelum pergi ke dapur ia bertanya pada Isak, “Kau mau minum kopi?”

“Boleh. Gulanya sedikit saja ya.”

“Oke.”

Sana berjalan melewatinya seperti hantu; langkahnya ringan dan tak terbaca. Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah ada di dapur, meropak-rapik isi kabinet dapur dan mengeluarkan setoples kopi instan dari dalam sana. “Lihat, ada di sini ‘kan?” ia mengacungkan toples itu pada Yousef. Yang diajak bicara hanya nyengir lebar. “Kenapa kau tidak bisa menemukannya?”

“Entahlah, tapi aku tidak melihatnya tadi.” _Karena aku belum pergi ke dapur sama sekali, tentu saja._

“Kalian dan Elias memang sebelas-dua belas kalau urusan dapur.”

“Setidaknya aku bisa membedakan gula dan garam.”

Sebelah alis Sana terangkat, “Oh? Aku terkesan.” Nada ejekan itu lagi, lesung pipit itu lagi, dan gelombang riuh itu lagi. Kapan semua ini akan berhenti?

“Er … Sana,”

“Ya?”

“Itu … Isak?”

“Iya. Kenapa?”

“A-aku hanya merasa … aneh? Karena baru kali ini aku melihatmu membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah.” Ia harus hati-hati, sebab Sana adalah gadis yang berbahaya.

“Karena kami sedang ada tugas kelompok, semacam proyek besar di akhir semester.”

“Tidak mengerjakan di perpustakaan saja?”

“Perpustakaan selalu dipenuhi orang-orang yang berbuat mesum di siang bolong,” Sana terkekeh. “Lagipula, Mamma tidak protes. Gulanya mau berapa sendok?”

“Oh-tidak, tidak usah pakai gula,”

“Oke.”

“Kalian mengerjakan tugas apa?”

“Biologi. Kami partner Biologi.”

“Kenapa kau harus berkelompok dengan anak laki-laki?”

 _“Well …_ ceritanya panjang, aku tak yakin jika aku harus membaginya denganmu,” Sana tersenyum meskipun hanya separo dari bibirnya yang melengkung. “Nanti kau _ngadu_ ke Elias, meskipun yah … cerita ini bukan aib juga sih. Tapi aku malas kalau dia jadi sok tahu begitu.”

“Kenapa aku harus memberitahu Elias?”

“Karena kalian sahabat dekat? Apa lagi?”

“Tidak semuanya harus kubagi dengan Elias.”

Sana melenting mungil, “Kebetulan saat itu guru kami yang memilihkan kelompoknya secara acak.”

“Kalian dekat?”

“Siapa?”

“Kau dan Isak.”

“Lumayan.”

“Seperti aku dan Elias?”

“Enggaklah.”

“Seperti Elias dan Jamila sebelum mereka tunangan?”

“Itu apalagi,” tawa itu kembali meluncur. “Kami akrab, itu saja. Nih, kopimu.”

“ _Takk,_ ” Yousef mengacungkan cangkirnya sebelum menyesap cairan kafein itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Pahit tetapi memberikan adiksi, seperti senyuman Sana. “Kau harus hati-hati.”

“Soal apa?”

“Laki-laki suka punya maksud lain ketika mereka berkunjung ke rumah seorang gadis.”

Alis Sana mengerut, ia mengembuskan napas dramatik. “Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak begitu.”

“ _Well …_ Siapa tahu?”

“Aku tahu,” Sana tersenyum. “Dia tidak menyukaiku, aku bisa jamin, dan …”

“Dan?”

Sana mengambil dua cangkir kopi yang mengepul dari atas meja makan, “Dan … kurasa kita belum bisa berbagi soal urusan masing-masing terlalu jauh. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, hanya saja … ini belum saatnya?” Sana melengang pergi, kembali ke ruang tamu bersama Isak, meninggalkan Yousef yang kembali diam mematung di pinggir pintu dapur.

Ia kira gelombang dalam perutnya berakar dari rasa penasaran yang telah menggantung selama berhari-hari, dan Yousef berpikir jika ia sudah mengetahui siapa Isak dan hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Sana, maka gelombang itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi konyol, yang terjadi kini malah sebaliknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Siapapun yang sedang ada di lembah SKAM, _please talk to me, I'm so lonely /uglysobs_


End file.
